KyuMin Chibi Series: Sick
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: "No…Noona, apa Kyu akan meninggal?", "Kalau begitu Kyu tak usah dekat-dekat lagi dengan Minnie"... Chibi KyuMin. Review?


"Masuklah Kyu" Panggil Cho Ahra, Putri pertama dari keluarga Cho itu pada dongsaeng satu-satunya yang sedari tadi terus melirik sembunyi-sembunyi dari celah pintu kamarnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu bocah berusia 5 tahun itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melangkah mendekati Noona-nya yang sedang belajar.

"Kau ada perlu apa dengan Noona?" Tanya yeoja yang lebih tua 5 tahun.

Bocah itu,Cho Kyuhyun, menatap sang Noona dengan sedikit ragu, "Aa..nu…. Uumm… a..da yang ingin, Kyu… tanyakan".

Ahra semakin bingung dengan sikap dongsaengnya ini, "Tanyakan saja?"

Tiba-tiba wajah yang tadi terlihat ragu itu berubah sedih, "No…Noona, apa Kyu akan meninggal?"

"HAH?"

KYUMIN CHIBI SERIES  
>SICK 'SAKIT'<p>

**Disclaimer:**

Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin (8 tahun)

Cho Kyuhyun (6 Tahun)

Cho Ahra (11 Tahun)

**Pair: **

KYUMIN

**Rated:**

K

**Genre : **

Romance; Humor; Family

**Author :**

Hld Hana SungMinnie

**WARNING! **

**INI YAOI/BL**…. So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey? Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya

.

Sedikit tergesa-gesa bocah kecil dengan rambut cokelat itu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rumahnya sendiri. Sesudah memberi salam kepada nyonya pemilik rumah ia berlari kecil menuju sebuah kamar yang berada dilantai dua.

BRAK!.

"MINNIE HYUNG!", Panggilnya pada seorang namja mungil yang kini tengah duduk di atas ranjang pinknya.

Namja mungil itu menoleh kearah pintu mendapati seorang bocah dengan rambut cokelatnya menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kyuhyunnie?"

Bocah kecil bernama Cho Kyuhyun perlahan menyentuh dada kirinya, merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu keras."Aish! Sakit jantung Kyu kambuh lagi Hyung", Ucapnya panik .

"Sakit jantung?", Tanya namja mungil nan imut itu bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sedih, kemudian berjalan mendekati namja manis itu, naik keranjang pink itu dan duduk tepat dihadapannya masih dengan memegangi dada kirinya.

"Ne. Sakit jantung. Kata Changminnie itu penyakit yang parah", Ucapnya.

Sungmin terlihat cemas, ia pun juga menyentuh dada kiri Kyuhyun, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan kyuhyun.

"Eh! Bagaimana ini Hyung. Sepertinya tambah parah", Kyuhyun terlihat begitu panik ketika merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras.

"Be..bernarkah? Aigooo! Kita panggil dokter saja", Sungmin pun menjadi panik.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, "Tapi Ini penyakit jantung aneh, Hyung".

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, "Aneh?", Tanya bocah berusia 7 tahun itu dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung nan polos.

Rasanya jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdetak keras lagi, "I..Iya", Entahlah, ia menjadi sedikit gugup, "sakit jantung Kyu, selalu kambuh kalau dekat-dekat dengan Minnie hyung".

Mata foxy mungil itu terbelalak kaget bercampur sedih, "Kalau begitu Kyu tak usah dekat-dekat lagi dengan Minnie", Sungmin beringsut mundur, tapi sebuah pelukan erat langsung menhentikannya.

"ANDWAE!", Cegah Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin, menahan bocah manis itu menjauh darinya.

"Tapi nanti Kyuhyunnie tambah sakit terus… hiks", Sungmin kecil mulai terisak . Merasa sedih membayangkan bahwa dirinya membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu tersiksa.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini terisak kecil, "Nggak urus! Kyu nggak peduli", Ucapnya sedih sambil mengusap air mata Sungmin yang mulai membasahi pipi Chubbynya.

"Hiks… Terus kita harus bagaimana? Minnie hiks… tidak mau Kyu sakit terus… Hiks", Sungmin masih terisak, "Ah, bagaimana ...hiks...kalau kita Tanya Ahra-Noona, bukannya Noona mau jadi dokter kelak?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat mendengar ide Sungmin. Benar juga bukankah Noonanya bercita-cita jadi dokter, mungkin saja Noonanya itu tahu cara mengobati sakitnya ini. Tanpa perlu memanggil dokter segalakan. "Kyu akan Tanya sama Noona", Kyuhyun beranjak turun dari ranjang. "Minnie Hyung disini saja, tunggu kabar dari Kyu", Ucapnya ketika melihat Sungmin mengikutinya turun. Dengan sedikit tak rela bocah manis itu mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHA", Tawa Ahra menggelegar dalam kamar berwarna putih miliknya.<p>

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal melihat Noonanya yang masih terus tertawa setelah mendengar perkataannya. "Apa sih Noona. Orang lagi sakit keras kok malah ditertawain sih", Sungutnya kesal.

Cho Ahra masih tak bisa mengehentikan tawanya, apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi kesal dongsaeng satu-satunya itu, "Hmmp-", dia mencoba menutup mulutnya menahan tawa yang mau keluar lagi.

"NOONA!"

"Hihihi… Arrasoe…Arrasoe, nae pabo Kyu kemari". Sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, Kyuhyun mendekati sang Noona yang sedang duduk di kursi belajar dan kemudian berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jantung Kyu sering berdetak keras kalau dekat-dekat dengan Minnie-Ah?", Tanya Ahra sambil menyentuh dada kiri bocah itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, "Ne"

Ahra melirik sang dongsaeng yang menatapnya serius, kemudian fokus lagi memeriksa keadaan jantung Kyuhyun, "Wah! Gawat! Kau akan meninggal Kyu!".

"MWO!" Kyuhyun berhisteris ria.

"Hahahah…Bercanda Pabbo", Canda Ahra yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"Noona! Kyu serius!", Seru Kyuhyun.

"Aish…", Ahra menyentuh lembut rambut kecokelatan Kyuhyun, "Itu bukan sakit parah kok Kyu".

"Jadi Kyu memang sakit yah?"

Ahra tersenyum lembut, "Ne. tapi sakit yang diderita Kyu itu bukan sakit yang berbahaya. malah itu penyakit yang sangat membahagiakan".

Kyuhyun menatap Ahra bingung.

"Sakit ini selalu kambuh setiap kali berdekatan dengan Minnie-Ah kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Apa Kyu selalu senang berada dekat Minnie-Ah?", Tanya Ahra lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kyu SANGAT SENANG!", Jawab bocah berumur 6 tahun itu..

Ahra kembali tersenyum geli, "Itu buktinya sakit Kyu bukan penyakit yang parah. Kyu tahu nama penyakitmu?"

"Sakit jantung", Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

Yeoja cantik itu menggeleng pelan, "Anni. Itu namanya sakit…C.I.N.T.A".

Bocah kecil itu terlihat bingung, "Cinta?". Ia tahu kata itu, kata yang selalu ia dengar dari film-film drama yang ia nonton bersama sang Noona. "Noona, bukankah itu untuk orang-orang besar saja?".

Ahra terlihat bingung ketika Kyuhyun mengulang kalimat yang pernah ia ucapkan ketika Kyuhyun menanyakan pengertian cinta itu, bagaimana ia menjelaskannya sekarang ketika perasaan itu malah muncul di bocah berusia 6 tahun.

"Noona?"

"E..eh… Me-memang itu untuk orang-orang besar saja", Ucapnya bingung.

Kyuhyun Mengernyit bingung.

"Tapi khusus buat Kyuhyunnie itu tidak berlaku, mungkin".

Walau masih terlihat bingung dengan penjelasan itu, namja itu sudah tidak mau ambil pikir lagi, ia menyentuh dada kirinya, "Jadi Kyu nggak akan meninggal?" Tanyanya yang langsung mendapat anggukan.

"Yeaaah!", Serunya senang sambil berlari keluar kamar.

Ahra hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah dongsaengnya itu, "Ck, masa umur 6 tahun sudah bisa jatuh cinta. Dasar anak jaman sekarang", sungutnya.

...

Kyuhyun menatap pintu bercat pink itu dengan seringai lebar, dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu itu dan mendapati seorang bocah manis tengah berdiri gelisah didalam.

"Kyuhyunnie!", Seru Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya. Ia langsung menghampiri bocah itu, "Bagaimana? Apa kata Noona? Kyuhyunnie baik-baik sajakan?".

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan SungMin, ia hanya memeluk tubuh Hyung kesayangannya yang memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih kecil darinya. Dapat ia rasakan jantungnya berdebar keras, tapi kini bukan rasa takut lagi yang ia rasakan, tapi rasa hangat yang luar biasa menyenangkan.

Yah, Jatuh cinta memang akan menghampirimu tanpa mengenal waktu tempat, umur bahkan gender mu, iyakan?.

END

KyuMin Chibi Series yang Hld janjikan :D... Makasih buat yang udah review KyuMin Chibi Series yang lalu :*s

Jangan lupa Review cerita Hld yang lain juga yah: #Promosi dikit.

JungMin :Gitar's Love

My Bad Husband chapter 6 :D…

Seperti biasa:

Please, Don't be silent, Readers ;)

Review?


End file.
